


Cathartic

by Operaghostangst



Category: Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: But its only vaguely implied, Established Relationship, F/M, Madeline has regrets, Madeline is alive AU, This is not going to go the way you expect.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Operaghostangst/pseuds/Operaghostangst
Summary: If he had known that going back home meant learning that his mother still lived, it would've never happened. But perhaps its not all bad.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Cathartic

Erik had never thought he’d find himself on this particular doorstep again and he never would've had it not been for Christine’s pleading. He could never deny her when she looked at him with those big blue eyes. He wasn’t sure when he’d lost his edge, but he found no reason to complain about it. It wasn’t as if he’d lost his edge with everyone. It would be extremely foolish to believe that he had.

He’d only knocked because it was too bright out to safely pick a lock without anyone noticing. Even if he had Christine stand watch, he knew that the poor girl’s panicked expression would give them away. She wasn’t the best liar- it was something that could be detrimental sometimes but most of the time he simply found it endearing. He was tempted to simply suggest that they leave. Maybe they'd come back later if she agreed or maybe he could come up with ways to stall her. He hoped so. If he could, he would draw it out so long that she'd eventually forget.

Before he could suggest doing such a thing, the door swung upon, getting a small yelp from Christine. She clung onto his arm and he couldn’t help the small smile that lifted the corner of his lips. Sometimes she could be rather skittish, mostly in new situations. The smile faded when the person who opened the door came into view. The elderly woman was achingly familiar and he hated it.

“Terribly sorry, Madame. It seems we have the wrong house. We’ll just-” Erik immediately began speaking, hoping to get them out of this unfortunate situation despite Christine’s curiosity and confusion. However, before he could finish his lie, he was interrupted.

“Erik?” The frail woman asked and if he didn’t know any better, he’d say that her tone was almost hopeful. He was unmoved, though. He simply stared at her blankly. Clearly, this was taken as a confirmation and she moved forward to throw her arms around him in a hug. He tensed in her arms, ignoring the small sniffles.

“Let go of me, Madeline. Don’t you think you’re being rather improper right now?” Erik sneered, shaking her off. Christine looked at him reproachfully, but for once in his life, he ignored her. She wouldn’t understand. She couldn’t. He’d never gone into too much detail about his mother with her.

Madeline pulled back, seeming surprised though he saw no reason that she should be. Surely she didn’t think that everything she’d done to him was suddenly forgiven just because of the passage of time. That wasn’t how this worked. She’d never loved him nor had she ever wanted him. She didn’t get to pretend that she was a decent mother now.

“Yes.. you’re right. Would you like to come in? We’ve got quite a lot to catch up on. I’ve missed most of your life, after all.” Madeline offered, gaze flitting to Christine for a moment before she looked back at him. 

He supposed it was only proper that he introduce his wife, but he felt no need to do so. Madeline would only taint someone as angelic as his wife. Christine wasn’t overly naïve, but she did like to try and see the best in people. Unfortunately, he’d be setting her up for failure as there was nothing good about his mother in the slightest.

“No. I don’t know what you’re playing at, Madeline. I really don’t. You’re trying to act as if nothing was wrong with most of my childhood because of you. You are the reason that my life has always been rather fucked until recently. I have no interest in having any further conversation with you nor do I believe your change of heart. If you’re looking to make amends.. That’s never going to happen. I can quite honestly say I hate you. Now goodbye, My wife and I must be going.” Erik exploded. Perhaps it was an overreaction, but it was completely justified. His mother needed to hear it. He turned on heel, ignoring the way his mother wailed. She was probably trying to make him feel guilty but he had none for her. He pulled Christine along with him, barely registering her reluctance to follow him.

He was well aware that most of what happened actually had to do with the decisions that he’d made after he’d left, however he still felt he had the right to share the blame with his mother. If she would've been a little gentler with him and had given him some sign that his presence didn’t actually make her miserable, he probably would’ve never left in the first place.

* * *

Half way back to the opera house, Christine jerked her arm away from him and he whirled around to face her, flinching slightly when he realized those beautiful eyes were full of tears- despite how put out she looked. He opened his mouth to apologize but he didn’t have the chance.

“I know you hate your mother, but that doesn’t mean you have to take it out on me! I didn’t know before and I didn’t realize she’d be there. I only know what you want me to know about you.” Christine nearly shouted, crossing her arms under her chest as she turned away.

“Christine…” Erik started, at a loss for words. She’d been rather withdrawn all day. He supposed this must’ve been something that had been weighing on mind for a while. Especially for her to be risking causing a scene like this.

“I love you… but I know so little about you compared to what you know about me. I understand that.. It might be difficult to talk about but…” Christine explained quietly, already calming down slightly, chancing a glance at her husband. She could never stay angry with him too long.

Erik sighed and approached Christine, wrapping an arm around her waist. He placed a discrete kiss against her cheek and carefully urged her to keep walking. “I’ll tell you eventually. I promise. But.. you’ll have to be patient with me.” he murmured quietly. Christine graced him with a slight smile and understanding nod. He didn’t need to return the sentiment right now as they were both more than a little aware of the feelings he had towards her. He could only hope that her feelings would remain the same when she eventually learned of Persia. But for now, he was more than content to enjoy the rest of their day after they arrived at their destination.


End file.
